Today is Not My Day
by KevinsGotMeGoingCrazy
Summary: So, it's Shane's dad's birthday, but he's not excited since his dad never treat him right. Shason. Don't like, don't read. Cute fluff!


**Okay so this one's a Camp Rock one. Now it's Shane's dad's birthday, and, unlike most people, Shane isn't excited. His father wasn't the best parent. So who comforts him? Shason. Don't like, don't read.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Connect 3 lead singer Shane Gray was laying on the bed in his cabin at Camp Rock. He had refused to go to the Pajama Jam because he needed to be alone. He needed to be away from the noise and excitement for a little bit and just collect his thoughts…

Today was his dad's birthday and he really wasn't that excited. It had brought back memories that he didn't want to remember…

His dad was never a very positive person. He was very strict and wasn't very loving. Shane's mom had died when he was 4 years old. He never remembered her, but his dad was never the same since it happened. Ever since the accident, he had frequently spanked his son for no reason. Or sometimes just because he was happy. He was always yelling, even if Shane had just walked in the door. Shane was sometimes afraid to go home because he thought he might've done something to upset his dad, and believe me, that's something you don't want to do. His dad never smiled, not even if he was enjoying himself spanking Shane. Shane had grown up to be a depressed jerk because of his dad. That's why he was so eager to go to Camp Rock, even though he didn't show it. He thought that if he showed that he was excited, it would come back to haunt him, just like it did at home. That was the reason he was a jerk and never very happy.

His band mates and friends didn't know anything about it though. They just thought Shane was a jerk just because. Sometimes they just wouldn't talk to him because they were sick of his antics. He felt alone…and unwanted. He knew that he would have to change his attitude if he wanted to make friends, but he didn't want to get happy here, and then go home and have his father spank him because he had a smile on his face…sometimes he even questioned if he knew how to smile.

Shane could faintly here Caitlyn's keyboard remix come to an end from the mess hall. He sighed. He knew his band mates would be coming back any minute, but he didn't want them back just yet. He didn't want to be bombarded with questions. He just wanted to be alone…he wanted to keep to himself the whole time he was at Camp Rock, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that, so he just kept to himself when he could.

Shane turned his head to the door when he heard it open. He saw his uncle Brown come in and look at him sadly, then walk away. He was the only one that knew why Shane was like this every year on his father's birthday. Brown had fought to get custody of his nephew, pleading to the court that his father was abusing him, but he never got it. His father was very convincing. Brown dedicated himself to making Shane feel comfortable here. He had done a pretty good job, since Shane wasn't as "in your face" anymore, he was just quiet and reserved, though no one else knew why.

"Shane?" Brown asked him. Shane turned his head to look at his uncle.

"What?" he asked in an "I don't really care" tone of voice.

"Um, well, I noticed that you're kinda quiet and you don't really wanna be around anyone, so…um…I was thinking…you can sleep in my cabin tonight if you want. I can deal with Nate and Jason for one night." Shane gave him a confused look.

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Well, yes, but I own this camp, so what I say goes" Brown said with a laugh. Shane's brow was furrowed in thought.

"Are you sure, Uncle Brown?" Brown nodded.

"Yeah. I know this is a hard time for you, mate. I want you to be comfortable here." Shane nodded and got up.

"Alright, I'll sleep there for tonight. I'll be better by tomorrow. Don't worry, I won't steal your cabin for the rest of the summer." Brown laughed. He had to admit, Shane could make other people laugh quite easily, even though he didn't laugh much himself.

Shane made his way to his bag and grabbed a few things that he needed for the night, said goodbye to Brown, and almost ran to his temporary cabin. He didn't want Nate and/or Jason seeing him leaving, they'd wanna talk to him. That's one thing Shane did not wanna do, and that was talk to them.

Once he got there, he immediately fell down on his uncle's bed, leaving his things on the floor. As he tuned out all the noise coming from all the people outside coming back from Pajama Jam, more memories had found their way to his mind…

Jason's POV

"Wow, wasn't that great? Caitlyn has definite potential!" Nate told me as we made our way to the cabin. I simply nodded and stared at the ground.

I was worried about Shane. In all my years of knowing him, I never understood why he was so distant, quiet, and depressed on this day. I worried about him constantly, thinking he would do something stupid. But so far he hasn't, which is a good thing. It killed me that he was almost never happy. I mean, you know me, always the free spirited, happy guy. I may not be the sharpest tool in the drawer, but I know when something's wrong with one of my friends. And today, something was DEFINITELY wrong with Shane. He usually wasn't the quiet one, that was Nate. When he's quiet, usually something's on his mind. I made it my goal to find out what.

"Jason…JASON!" I heard Nate yell, breaking me out of my train of thought. My head snapped up to see him looking at me with concern. I sighed.

"What's wrong? You're usually so pumped after one of the jams." I looked at him.

"I'm just worried about Shane. I wanna know what bugs him about today that he doesn't even talk to anyone. I'm planning on talking to him when we get to the cabin." Nate nodded.

"Yeah, I'm worried about him too…do you have ANY idea what's wrong with him?"

"Not a clue…but let's hope he talks to us today…" I said as we opened the door to our cabin. When we got in, we realized someone was missing…Shane…

"Brown?" Nate asked. Brown was sitting at their table with papers in front of him. He looked up and smiled.

"'Ello, mates."

"Uh, where's Shane?" I asked, sort of confused. Brown sighed and looked down at the table.

"He's sleeping in my cabin tonight. He wants to be alone today…" Nate and I looked at each other, than back at Brown.

"Brown…what's going on with him? I know you know…" I asked, trying to look him in the eyes. He pressed his lips together, closed his eyes, and sighed again, then turned to face us.

"You're right, Jason, I do know. But he doesn't want me to tell anyone. If you wanna know, you might just wanna ask him yourself." Nate and I exchanged worried glances, then both looked back at Brown.

"Well then, I'll go talk to him. Hopefully I can get SOMETHING out of him" I said, walked toward the door, but then Nate stopped me.

"Do you want me to come with you? He's my best friend too" he said. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I just wanna know what's wrong, that's it." With that, I turned to leave again, but was stopped again by Brown's voice.

"Jason, don't be offended if he kicks you out. He's usually not one to talk today" Brown said, uncertainty in that last sentence. I nodded and continued my way to Brown's cabin.

--

No One's POV

Jason slowly approached Brown's cabin. He stopped at the door and sighed. He looked through the window on the door and saw Shane laying on Brown's bed. He could faintly see tears making their way down Shane's cheeks. He looked sadly at his band mate, and slowly opened the door. That was one convenient thing about these cabins, they didn't have locks.

He slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. Shane didn't look at him.

"Shane?" Jason asked, moving closer to him. Shane just looked up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face.

"What is it, Jason?" That surprised both of them. Both of them were expecting Shane to yell and kick him out. But, truth be told, Shane had always felt more comfortable around Jason. He wasn't exactly sure why though.

Jason moved a little closer and actually looked Shane in the eyes. He sat on the edge of Shane's bed. Usually Jason was a very touchy feely person, but he didn't want to send Shane over the edge, so he just sat there.

"Well, I just wanted to know what's wrong. You're like this every year on this day, and I'm really confused…And I hate seeing you like this…" Shane sighed.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I just don't really want to talk about it…It's not really something I'm too proud of."

"Well, obviously" Jason joked. His expression immediately sobered when he saw Shane wasn't laughing. "But ya know, talking about it does help…and it's never good to keep things bottled up" he said, putting a hand on Shane's shoulder. When Shane didn't pull away, he knew it was alright. Shane looked down.

"Yeah I know…but I'm not sure if I want to just yet…" Jason looked at him with sympathy.

"Well, alright. But I'm not leaving this cabin until you're ready to talk." Shane pursed his lips together.

"Jason, I appreciate your concern, I really do…but…I'm just not comfortable talking about it yet…" Jason sighed and rubbed Shane's shoulder up and down.

"Well then, you're gonna be seeing a lot of me" Jason said, smiling at him. "But, you do know you can tell me anything, right?" Shane squeezed his eyes shut to prevent more tears for coming out of his eyes. He huffed and broke away from Jason, swinging his legs over the opposite side of the bed. He sat up, buried his head in his hands, and let out a whimper. Jason looked at him sadly.

"Shane…talk to me…"

When Shane still didn't say anything, Jason moved next to him and hugged him. Surprisingly, Shane didn't pull away, but leaned into Jason. He buried his face in Jason's chest as Jason rubbed Shane's back. When Shane pulled away, he laid his head on Jason's shoulder while keeping Jason's arms around him. He honestly loved it, he loved feeling…well, loved.

"Today's my dad's birthday…" Shane said softly. Jason looked at him, confused.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Shane shook his head.

"For most people, yes. But not for me…See, my dad wasn't really a model parent…After my mom died, he just wasn't very…loving…He was always yelling at me…he spanked me for no reason…or sometimes just because I had a smile on my face…That's one of the reasons I'm almost never happy…I'm afraid it's gonna come back and bite me on the butt like it did at home…"

Shane looked up at Jason and couldn't believe what he saw. His best friend's usual happy, carefree features were no longer either of those. Jason looked appalled.

"That's horrible!" Jason said. Shane just sighed and leaned into Jason again. "But it's not gonna bite you on the butt like it did at home. Here, we LIKE to see you smile and hear you laugh. Shane, you're my best friend, and it kills me when you're sad…" Shane looked up at him.

"But, I'm always yelling at you and insulting you…how am I still your best friend?"

"I don't have very many friends, okay?" Jason said, not realizing he was being funny. Shane hung his head down and laughed softly. He had to admit, it felt good. Jason smiled warmly and rubbed his back.

"Ya know when I first met you, I wasn't sure if you knew how to smile…" Jason put 2 fingers under Shane's chin and raised his head to meet his eyes. Shane was smiling at him. "It is nice to see sometimes…" Shane looked down, then back up at Jason with a big smile on his face. Shane hugged Jason lovingly.

"Thanks Jason…it's nice to actually feel loved for once in my life…" Jason tightened his grip on Shane and lowered his head to better meet his stare.

"I'll always love you, Shane." Shane looked into Jason's eyes as their faces moved closer together. Before they knew it, they were connected at the lips.

After about 5 seconds, they realized what they were doing and pulled away. They both looked surprised at first, but then Jason smiled.

"What took you so long?"

At that moment, Shane's broken heart was immediately mended as they went in for another kiss. This one started off as a sweet little kiss, but slowly turned into a French kiss, involved lots of tongue. Soon they were both lying next to each other on Brown's bed, mesmerized by the other. Jason put his arms around Shane's shoulders and held him close. Shane cuddled into Jason's side, sighing happily. Jason let his hand slowly stroke Shane's side, causing giggles to come from Shane's lips. Jason raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked, not that he was complaining.

"T-that tickles!" Shane said between laughs.

"Does it now?" Jason said in an evil tone. Shane was mentally slapping himself.

"I shouldn't have told you that…" he said, trying to shield himself from Jason's fingers. Jason smiled wickedly at him.

"You are correct, sir" Jason said, turning Shane onto his back and sliding a hand up his shirt, gently tracing paths around his 6-packs. Shane wiggled around, laughing like a maniac.

"You have a lot of laughing to catch up on, my friend" Jason said, rubbing his hand all over Shane's stomach. "Wow, this kid's a lot more ticklish than I thought…" Jason thought to himself as Shane laughed. Jason smiled at him and stopped, putting his arm around Shane's shoulders and bringing him close. Shane was still giggling a little as he put his head on Jason's chest.

"Oh wow…I do love you, Jason" Shane said in between breaths. Jason chuckled softly. He squeezed Shane's shoulders.

"And I love you, too" Jason said, running his fingers through Shane's hair.

They stayed there for the rest of the day, Shane completely forgetting about what today was and Jason happy that Shane was happy and even more happy that they were together. They just stayed there in each others arms, completely content with being in the arms of the love of their life…forever…

* * *

**I have to admit this is really cute...not that I'm being conceited or anything. Anyway, review please!**


End file.
